Starfleet uniform (2350s-2370s)
thumb|[[Commander Bruce Maddox wearing an early 2360s-style, sciences blue duty uniform]] In the early 2350s, the Starfleet uniform was completely redesigned. Closer in appearance to those in service during the 2360s, the new Starfleet uniform spawned several variants and inspired versions yet to come. The next major redesign would come in 2366 and 2369. Standard duty uniform Jumpsuit wearing a command division uniform]] wearing operations gold]] Introduced as early as 2353, the standard Stafleet duty uniform in use aboard Federation Starfleet starships, at starbases and at Starfleet Headquarters on Earth consisted of form-fitting jumpsuits, primarily black in color, but prominently displaying the wearers' division of service. Shown in the form of color-coding at the chest, back and sleeves, as well as in piping along the shoulders, collar and pant cuffs; Starfleet divisions were displayed in the following code: * Burgundy (red) — Command division * Gold (yellow) — Operations division * Teal (blue) — Sciences division Worn with a Starfleet insignia-shaped combadge on the left breast, this uniform also displayed rank insignia - in the form of round pips - on the right collar. Closing at the front, the Starfleet uniform was adaptable for away team missions, including areas to attach phasers, tricorders or other equipment. While most officers wore the single-piece duty uniform jumpsuit, several variants were available, including a two-piece style uniform, featuring a long tunic (worn by individuals including Dr. Katherine Pulaski). A "skant" variant was also available. While an updated version of this uniform would be introduced in 2266, it would remain in service for all officers below the rank of lieutenant (J.G.) through 2267. (TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint", "The Child", "Shades of Grey", "Suddenly Human", "The Best of Both Worlds, Part II", "Violations", "All Good Things...") :Designed by ''Original Series veteran costumer William Ware Theiss, this uniform style was first seen worn in the premiere episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation, "Encounter at Farpoint". It was phased out of use by regular actors following "Shades of Grey", though appeared on background actors until the fourth season, when existing costumes were altered to reflect the uniform change. Reportedly, these uniforms caused discomfort to the actors wearing them, causing chiropractic problems as well as being hot under studio lights. This may explain why Dr. Pulaski was seen in a unique, two-piece uniform during her second season tenure on TNG. :Chronologically within the ''Star Trek universe, these uniforms appeared as early as 2353, in a photograph of Connor Rossa, holding baby Jeremiah Rossa, in "Suddenly Human". It was also worn by the crew of the [[USS Stargazer|USS Stargazer]] as early as 2355, as seen in "The Battle". The uniform last appeared in the TNG finale, "All Good Things...", but made a minor appearance in the Star Trek: Enterprise finale, "These Are the Voyages...", in archival footage intended to represent 2370. While this presents something of an anachronism, it is most likely a production error and not an indication that these uniforms remained in service that long. Skant Introduced alongside the standard duty uniform jumpsuit, a skirt or "skant"-style uniform was also available to Federation Starfleet officers as early as 2364. Consisting of a design similar to its jumpsuit counterpart, the skant uniform was a short-sleeved uniform, with a skirt instead of trousers. It was worn by both genders - though men tended to wear shorter boots - until it was phased out of service, in favor of the unisex jumpsuit, some time before 2365. ( ) :According to the book ''The Art of Star Trek, "the skirt design for men - a 'skant' - was a logical development, given the total equality of the sexes presumed to exist in the 24th century." :The uniform was used primarily by background actors, though "Encounter at Farpoint" featured both Deanna Troi and Tasha Yar in skant-type uniforms, the latter only briefly. While Troi would get a new look entirely for subsequent episodes (according to the ''Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion the uniform was referred to as the "Space Cheerleader" look), Yar would remain in her jumpsuit uniform for the rest of her stay aboard the Enterprise, never donning the skant after the pilot episode. It reappeared only in the flashbacks during "All Good Things...". Flag officer uniform Type A wine-red]] In the 2360s, Starfleet admirals wore a service uniform variation of the standard issue, consisting of a short tunic top worn with black trousers. The admiral rank was shown by a band of gold braid at the collar with pips to show the admiral's grade. ( ) Type B wine-red]] By 2365, an admiral's service uniform consisting of a short tunic top, with gold braid in the yoke piping, worn with black trousers. The admiral rank was shown by box-shaped insignia with pips inside on either side of a high collar. ( ) Dress uniform Standard wine-red and Operations mustard-gold]] In the 2360s, Starfleet personnel were issued a standard dress uniform that had a long wraparound tunic top worn with black leggings. An officer's standard rank insignia were not worn, instead a band of gold braid ran the entire length of the jacket closure. ( ) Flag wine-red.]] In the 2360s, a Starfleet admiral or flag officer wore a version of the standard dress uniform that had a long wraparound tunic top worn with black leggings. The admiral rank was shown by a thick band of gold braid which ran the entire length of the jacket closure. ( ) Utility uniform The mid-24th century uniform issue included a utility jumpsuit for technical personnel. The jumpsuit, in the three standard department colors, was sometimes worn over a black turtleneck, although some versions had a short black collar built in. Another variation had division-color boots and black sleeves. ( ) Image:Shimoda.jpg|Operations mustard-gold with collar. Image:Relva VII technician 1.jpg|Command wine-red with turtleneck. Image:Ralph Offenhouse.jpg|Sciences teal-blue with turtleneck. Image:Starbase 515 medical.jpg|Operations mustard-gold with black sleeves. Provisional uniform Medical attire Civilian sciences Other uniform features wearing his Klingon baldric.]] Some officers wore alternate uniforms at times. Deanna Troi often wore casual clothing while on duty. Other officers, such as Worf, were allowed to wear accessories relating to their culture with their uniforms, but this was at the discretion of the captain. Rank insignia The rank insignia was also simplified from differently shaped symbols to smaller circular pips, either in gold or black (to signify partial rank). :This chart represents the rank insignia seen onscreen throughout these uniforms' appearances. Enlisted personnel wore no insignia, and no petty officer rank was seen. Background The Starfleet uniforms worn during Star Trek: The Original Series were designed by William Ware Theiss, who returned to design the Star Trek: The Next Generation uniforms (which were further adapted into future versions on DS9, VOY and the TNG-era films by Robert Blackman). de:Sternenflottenuniform (2350er-2366)